It Can't Be
by suchasasshole
Summary: A songfic with Just A Dream by Nelly. Zach comes around turning Cammie's life upside down. What happens?


I'm listening to the raido, waiting for Jason to come poick me up for our date when I hear his voice. Zach's voice, the voice I thought I'd never hear again. When he went MIA I was devestated. I moved on, but now he's back. "This song is for Cammie," he says. "I want you to know that I never stopped loving you." Then, _Just A Dream _by Nelly.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.

My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.  
She left me, I'm tied.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.  
Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

I can't believe he's back I thought he was dead. He's alive and he still loves me. What am I going to do? I know that I am not going on the date with Jason tonight. I'll just have to pretend to be sick. He'll never guess and I can figure out what I'm going to do about the Zach situation. I want him back. I still love him, but I don't even know where he is. Grant probably knows.

I'm about to dial Grant's number when Jason pulls up. I wash my face, pull on a bathrobe and grab a box of tissues for my disguise. I really hope he doesn't stay over. He might want to because that's the kind of thing he would do. "Cammie, are you okay? You look kind of sick," he says.

I fake a cough. "Yeah, I can't go on our date tonight because I'm sick. I think I've got the flu."

"Well, I'll stay and take care of you."

"No, Jason. It's okay. My mom is coming over. You don't have to stay, I'll be fine."

"Well, alright," he says and leaves.

I wait until I hear him pull away before I put my makeup back on and call Grant. The phone rings four times before he answers. "Hey, Cammie. What's up?"

"Hi, Grant. Do you know where Zach is?"

"Yes, I know where he is."

"Well, where is he?"

"He's sitting on my couch. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Um, no is it okay if I just come over instead?"

"Yeah, sure Cammie. Nothings really going on here."

I hung and got in my car. As soon as I dorve the thirty minute's to Grant and Bex's house I would be able to see Zach. This is incredible. I haven't seen him in three years because two years ago he went MIA. Now he's back.


End file.
